This project examines the potential of certain radiopharmaceutica1s to image primary tumors and metastases. The mechanisms underlying the accumulation of the putative agents are examined, and possible strategies to improve or enhance the specific uptake into tumor cells are explored. Mathematical modeling is used to predict and evaluate experimental results.